Rise of the Snakes
This article is about the episode. For the season, click here. Rise of the Snakes is the first episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Along with "Home," it debuted in the U.S. on December 2, 2011. Overview The four Ninja are snapped out of their post-hero complacency when Lord Garmadon's young son Lloyd shows up and tries to pick up where his father left off. The Ninja dismiss him as a threat but regret that choice after Lloyd wakes up the evil snake tribe. A prophecy is revealed that states a green Ninja will ultimately defeat Lord Garmadon. Introduction Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all: Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four ninja to collect them first. . . . Plot In the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Master Wu is interrupted from his meditation by the sound of the Ninja fighting. As the cries of battle continue, he enters the training yard only to find it deserted. Wu follows the shouting into the living room only to find them all playing video games. Just as they are about to perform a special attack, Wu unplugs the TV and implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, as ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Jay complains that peace is boring as they have no one to fight but Master Wu lectures the four on "not putting off until tomorrow what can be done today," saying that the four have not yet reached their full potential. Cole then uses the Scythe of Quakes to plug the TV in and the Ninja resume their game as Zane assures their master that they will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, proclaiming that Lord Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai Village, sending the Ninja to a state of panic. They rush down to the pen where their dragons are kept though have great difficulty mounting due to how out of shape they are. As they eventually take off, Nya question whether they will ever unlock their true potential, but Wu assures her they will in time. As the Ninja fly towards Jamanakai Village, they reflect on what their master has just told them and decide to race to the village. They arrive on their dragons to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be his son, Lloyd Garmadon, who has escaped Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys again. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the Serpentine on the villagers, but is instead pelted with fruit and vegetables. The Ninja hang him on a sign, amusing the villagers before teasingly eating their paid candy in front of him. Before returning to the Monastery, Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Master's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of the Green Ninja. None of the Ninja are able to contain their excitement, boasting to the others that himself will become the Green Ninja. All consumed by selfishness, they try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the Green Ninja. Unfortunately, the idea backfires when Kai's Sword starts an elemental fire which cannot be put out. Zane attempts to freeze the fire, Jay catches fire, and Cole hits the flames with his Scythe. Master Wu arrives and uses the Shurikens of Ice to stop the fire, before explaining the Ninja must agree to continue their path to unlocking their potential before any of them will become the Green Ninja. Meanwhile, Lloyd wanders the frozen wastelands of Ninjago, upset his plans have gone awry. Mistakenly, he uncovers an ancient tomb containing a tribe of the real Serpentine known as Hypnobrai. Slithraa attempts to hypnotize Lloyd, but he ducks out of the way and the General is met by his own reflection in an ice stalagmite, accidentally hypnotizing himself in the process. The tribe is now under Lloyd's control, who sends them to steal all the candy in Jamanakai. The Hypnobrai use their power to hypnotize the villagers, bringing more power to Lloyd. Master Wu senses the presence of the Serpentine with his Spirit Smoke and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able to defeat the Hypnobrai, forcing them to retreat. However, Skales, the second-in-command of the tribe, hypnotizes Cole before leaving town, forming a scheme to destroy the Ninja for revenge. After stealing the Hypnobrai Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mezmo - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Rattla - Paul Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Slithraa - John Novak *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Lloyd. *The game played by the Ninja is actually a scene from "The Golden Weapon" in the US version. However, in the version aired in Germany and United Kingdom, they are playing LEGO Battles: Ninjago. This is also in the Netflix version. *This episode shares the same name as the season it is in. *The episode name refers to Lloyd unleashing the Hypnobrai, marking the Serpentine's first return to Ninjago since their last defeat. More broadly, it can refer to Lloyd's actions beginning a chain of events that will unleash all of the Serpentine and the Great Devourer upon Ninjago. Errors *When Jay says "Why would you do that? Why?" Zane's mouth moves despite not saying anything. *When Cole leans back saying "we can train tomorrow," he says it in Kai's voice. Likewise, later on in the episode, Kai has Cole's voice when he's reading the Green Ninja scroll. *Master Wu kicks Cole's pizza out of the doorway; however, it disappears soon afterwards. Gallery MoS1GarmadonShadow.png MoS1WuShadow.png MOS1Mountain.png MoS1WuMeditates.png MoS1Monastery.png Rots012.png Rots015.png MoS1ColePizza.png MoS1WuCord.png MoS1JayDX.png MoS1ColeHappy.png MoS1PizzaSword.png MoS1Dragons.png MoS1FourDragons.png MoS1IceEarthDragon.png MoS1ColeDX1.png MoS1DragonZane.png MoS1JamanaVillage.png MoS1JamaApproach.png MoS1JamaSweetShop.png MoS1Shadow.png MoS1LloydArrives.png MoS1DX.png LloydDebuts.PNG MoS1DisgracedLloyd.png MoS1CandyNinja.png MoS1Prophecy.png|Prophecy of the Green Ninja MoS1ProphecyRead.png MoS1ColeDX.png MoS1IceDragon.png MoS1LightningDragon.png MoS1JayNunchucks.png MoS1KaiWonders.png MoS1HypnoTombEntrance.png MoS1HypnobraiTomb.png MoS1HypTombSnakes.png MoS1LloydUnleashed.png MoS1JayWrap.png MoS1ColeScythe.png MoS1JaySitsOut.png MoS1ColeVZane.png MoS1Hypno1.png MoS1VillagersHpno.png MoS1CandySpree.png MoS1Staff.png MoS1Slithras.png MoS1JamanaFountain.png MoS1SkalesHypno.png MoS1HypnoCole.png MoS1ConfusedNinja.png MoS1SerpentReturn.png MoS1LongWay.png MoS1IControl.png MoS1WuShurikens.png MoS1Shurikens.png MoS1Jamanakai4.png MoS1GeeThanks.png|Nya isn't impressed with being an "honorary member" MoS1Jamana2.png MoS1LightningDragon.png MoS1FourDragons.png MoS1KendoKai.png MoS1KaiWonders.png MoS1KaiRides.png MoS1KaiJamana.png MoS1EarthDragon.png MoS1ColeDragon.png MoS1GamingNinja.png MoS1HypnoTomb1.png MoS1MezmoSkales.png pl:Atak węży Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2011 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network